The Girl Whose Name I Could Never Pronounce
by healerinthemaking
Summary: In Krum's POV, about his feelings for Hermione. My first attempt at writing fanfiction, rated to be safe... "She was just the girl I fell in love with, who didn't love me back."


Hi! Thanks for deciding to read my story. I've been reading fanfics (mostly James-Lily ones... I love them!) for months but this is my very first attempt at writing fanfiction. Please be gentle with me.  
It's rated just to be safe. I apologise in advance for any errors that might be present. Reviews are welcome: please help this fanfiction novice improve.  
Thank you and enjoy! :)

Love,  
_healerinthemaking_

P.S: All characters and settings belong to J K Rowling. Please don't sue a poor, virtually broke, student like me.

* * *

Coming from a foreign country and having a former Death Eater as Headmaster, I had never expected a very warm welcome at Hogwarts. Sure, I was a famous Quidditch player, but I knew that most people thought of me as an opportunist using his star status to his own advantage. Sadly, Headmaster Karkaroff was of no help in dispelling these rumours. So, you can imagine my surprise when I was not only made feel welcome, but also like any other student. I see you are surprised, because you know that this was not so.

In my eyes, the only person whose opinion actually mattered was the one person I couldn't live without: my Herm-own-ninny. Thus, when I say that I was treated like any other student; I mean that it was Herm-own-ninny who treated me that way. When other girls gushed and ran after me, I would look at her and find her studying, least bothered. A fascinating girl, she could almost always be found in the Library, poring over yet another book. Her incredible ability to focus in the presence of screaming girls enthralled me. Therefore, I watched her. Not like a stalker, mind you; I didn't follow her everywhere, hoping to talk to her. No, I just enjoyed watching her expressive face while she studied. I watched her dainty eyebrows crease when she concentrated, I saw her hastily push a strand of her hair behind her ear when it dared to bother her, and I saw her tiniest smiles when she understood something. She mesmerised me.

Naturally, when the announcement of the Yule Ball was made, she was the first person I asked. To my utmost joy, she said yes. I got weird looks from the Slytherins that day, for smiling almost incessantly. But I didn't care: Herm-own-ninny had agreed to go to the Ball with me! Strangely, though, she asked me to keep it a secret. It was a hard feat to achieve, what with girls asking me to go with them and boys asking me why I kept turning down even the most beautiful Beauxbatons girls. This furore soon died down, though, when they found I would not answer them.

As news spread that I was taken, the number of screaming girls decreased, until none were left. This was the happiest period of my visit, for I got to spend time with my Herm-own-ninny in the Library. We talked very little, but I was content with that. I could finally watch her study without living in the fear that she would suddenly look up, find me staring and think I was strange. Now, when she _did_ look up to find me staring, a most charming pink would tinge her cheeks slightly before she started reading again. Around the tenth time this happened, I realised that I was falling in love with her.

We kept quiet about each other, kept meeting in the Library and I kept falling deeper in love. Finally, when I felt I could take it no more and would reveal my date's identity to everyone, the Yule Ball was upon us. I patiently waited in the Entrance Hall for my lovely date, along with other anxious yet excited teenage boys. When she arrived, I was left speechless. She looked at me and smiled, and I couldn't take my eyes off her. After kissing her hand, I told her how perfect her blue dress looked on her, and she blushed.

At the Yule Ball, Herm-own-ninny and I were almost inseparable. She kept trying to teach me the correct pronunciation of her name, and I kept pronouncing it wrong. Strangely, I felt happy about this. I wanted to be different, to call her by a name nobody else used. After an hour or so, she gave up and went to get drinks. When she came back, she seemed annoyed. Thankfully, I managed to cheer her up soon.

That night was almost perfect. We danced, we talked, we shared a kiss; and I felt my heartbeat race. I thought she was mine, but it was when I saw her cry over her friend that I realised that she never was. She was just the girl I fell in love with, who didn't love me back: the girl whose name I could never pronounce.


End file.
